


All At Night |One Shot Collection|

by Huxy



Series: Detroit Fanfics [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Coming Untouched, Dream Sex, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huxy/pseuds/Huxy
Summary: One-shots, mostly one chapter. Some are long, some aren't.Comment what you'd like to see and I'll try my best.  I could write any pairing. Some AUs too.





	1. Chapter 1

_Connor is the new bartender at Hank's favorite bar and he's the last person there. They don't know each other._

* * *

  

   Hank opened the door which caused the bell to ring on the door. It startled the android who was standing behind the bar washing some glasses, "Hello." Hank sat down and ignored the greeting, "Get me a beer, will ya?" The man looked around before asking, "Where's Jimmy." Connor placed the beer down right in front of Hank, "He went on vacation, he hired an android, myself, Connor, to run the place for a bit." Hank was skeptical, "He hates androids." Connor shrugged, "It's cheap labor." Hank grinned at him before taking a swig. Many were discouraged from coming because most of the clientele came to get away from androids, but, Hank was just there for the cheap alcohol and the ambiance. Hank began watching the hockey game from his seat. Once the opposing team scored, he mumbled under his breath,  _"Damn Canadians."_

    Connor asked cheerfully, "Do you like hockey?" Hank thought he sounded like Barney or something of that nature. "Duh, that's why I'm watching it. I'm not looking to talk, plastic." Connor quietly apologized before going back to wash the bottles. Hank clinked the bottle against the side of the table, "Get me more." Connor nodded before quickly giving him another one. The android didn't care if Hank wanted to talk or not, he was still bored and Hank seemed quite agitated and talking just might help. He scanned Hank.

   He noticed a tattoo and a good amount of dog hair. "Do you have a dog?" Hank looked confused at him for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, what is it to you?" Connor shook his head, "I just noticed how much dog hair you had on your coat." He looked sound at his jacket self consciously. Of course, the hair was nearly microscopic. It would've usually freaked him out that the android looked at him that in depth but, it didn't. Connor grinned, "I like dogs, what's his name." Hank shook his head, "It's dumb."

   Connor still was looking at him intently with a grin so, Hank said, "It's Sumo. His name is Sumo." Connor tilted his head slightly before smiling again, "Seems like a nice name." Hank nodded as he dug into his pocket to pull out his phone. He flashed a photo of the dog to Connor. Connor chuckled, "He's cute." That comment made Hank almost flustered before he quickly remembered Connor was talking about the dog. He awkwardly coughed as he tried to hide his obvious embarrassment. Connor sensed this which only caused him to grin more. Hank finished his second beer before digging into his wallet. Connor stopped him from handing him a ten dollar bill, "I can pay for it!"

   Hank laughed, an android was trying to pay for his drink. "Androids don't even get paid." Connor shrugged before whispering, "I just won't log it as a sale." Hank knew what a deviant was and Connor surely was one. "Oh, thanks. Does this mean I can get another beer for free." The android nodded and gave him a proud smile. Hank hadn't had any android let alone an attractive being buy him a drink in a very long time. The android said, "You could get something nicer than beer, it's free anyway." Hank shrugged, "Nah, I don't have a taste for that kind of stuff." Connor nodded like he understood, but, he hadn't even drunk water before.

   He gave Hank another beer before looking at his watch. He should've closed the store thirty minutes ago, it was empty anyway, but, he didn't want Hank to leave for whatever reason. After a few minutes, Hank said, "It's pretty late. I gotta feed Sumo." Connor's face dropped, his LED turned yellow, "Yeah, I should've closed approximately forty-five minutes ago." Hank took his napkin and a pen out of his pocket. He scribbled down his number and passed it to Connor. "You bought me a drink, so, maybe I can take you somewhere pleasant or whatever.

   I know you can't eat, but, you know." Hank tried to stop rambling so, he just got his bags and leaned over to kiss Connor's cheek. The android didn't know how to respond so he just had a big grin until Hank was almost out the door. Connor remembered that he didn't have a phone. He called out desperately once the door was closed, "Hank! I don't have a phone." It was too late, the man was already walking down the sidewalk. The android huffed and picked up the beer bottle Hank had just drunk from. He looked at it for a while before, tossing it in the trash.


	2. Chapter 2

_Connor thinks Hank's been having nightmares so he wakes him up. Hank realizes that Connor was worried about him having nightmares when he was actually having wet dreams. Hank feels like a teenager again when he has to explain why he was calling out Connor's name in a wet dream._

I got this great request from [xXFrankenHeartXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFrankenHeartXx/pseuds/xXFrankenHeartXx) 

* * *

 

   Hank tossed and turned restlessly like he had been many nights before. This had started to worry, Connor very much, but, what he didn't know was that he wasn't having a painful dream. If anything, quite the opposite. For the last few nights, Hank had been having nearly the same dream. His dream tonight went along the lines of:

   _Hank ruffled Connor's hair as the android licked the tip up and down slowly, which made Hank groan, "Mm, just like that, Con."  Connor glanced up at him with a small smirk as he continued to lick. Without warning, Hank pushed into Connor's throat, causing Connor to gag. "Connor," He called out as he closed his eyes as he let Connor do most of the work. Hank then-_ His dream began to fade as he heard a voice.

  Slowly, he began getting interrupted, "Hank!" All Hank wanted to do was go back to his dream but, Connor continued, "Hank! Please." He opened his eyes to see Connor's LED flashing red. He was in distress as he said quietly, "Are you alright? You were screaming my name. Are you having nightmares? I can get you some water." Hank immediately was flustered as he sat up, "Uh, no. I'm fine."

    Connor looked at him skeptically, "For the past week you've been doing this. It's scary! You can tell me anything and you know that." Hank chuckled and looked to the corner, "It's dumb, really, it is! Just, let me go back to bed. Okay?" Connor didn't buy it, he crossed his arms before asking quietly, "Won't you tell me? Hank?" It was embarrassing and Connor wouldn't possibly understand, he was acting like a damn teenager and he knew it. "Well, sometimes when guys go to sleep," Connor only glared at him. "Okay, fine. I basically just had a sexual dream. It wasn't a nightmare. It's dumb like I said!" Connor's LED turned back to a cool blue as he smiled. He was almost laughing, which made Hank even more embarrassed.

    Connor said, slightly confused, "That's, cute?" Red just spread across Hank's face as he looked at Connor. Connor sensed his embarrassment so he wrapped an arm around Hank, "That's not at all embarrassing, Honey. At least, you were thinking of now I know what that all was. To think I was so worried." Connor kissed his neck softly before pulling down the covers so he could pull himself onto Hank's lap. Hank was only wearing a shirt and boxers so, Connor could feel right through. Hank had realized something, he came during his dream. He internally cursed to himself as soon as Connor noticed.

  That only caused Connor to chuckle, "What were you even dreaming of, Hank?" He just whispered quietly back to Connor, "Shut up while you're still ahead." He smirked as he leaned forward to kiss Hank. The man put his arms around Connor's neck before bringing the android closer to him. Every time they kissed it was an interesting experience to Hank because of Connor's body temperature. It wasn't hot like a human's, but, it wasn't cold as the winter in Detroit. 

   It was a pleasant, slightly colder than room temperature that Hank often yearned for in his dreams. Connor combed through Hank's hair with his fingers as he moaned quietly into Hank's mouth. The man pulled back slowly, "I should probably clean up, give me a minute." Connor just chuckled to himself quietly as Hank awkwardly walked to the restroom.

 

\---

Any requests/prompts you guys would like to see?

 


	3. Chapter 3

I got this great request, yet again from [ xXFrankenHeartXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFrankenHeartXx/pseuds/xXFrankenHeartXx)

_Simon wants to be intimate with Markus but can't because he's basically a Ken doll. Markus isn't a Ken doll, but he tries his best to make things work._

* * *

 

 

  The two sat on the edge of the bed in one of the many abandoned rooms of the warehouse. Simon tried to explain how he wasn't equipped with any reproductive organs and how embarrassed he was about it. Markus sighed, "Oh, Simon. I don't care about that very much. You don't need to do this if you don't want to. You shouldn't feel ashamed, you're still beautiful." Simon stood up in front of him, "D-Don't be too disappointed, alright?" Markus just wanted to see more of Simon's skin, even if his body was different from his own.

    It was their first attempt at this and neither was too sure how to do it. Simon fiddled with his belt before taking off his pants. Markus just smiled as Simon looked at the corner. The silence only lasted for a few moments before, Markus stood up and slowly ran his hand across the flat skin on his crotch. Simon shivered at the touch immediately leaning forward to kiss Markus softly, "You aren't disappointed, are you?" Markus chuckled and shook his head, "Of course not, you really are beautiful." Simon's face turned blue at the compliments.

   That didn't go unnoticed by Markus so, he continued to compliment him, "You are better than what I could ever imagine." Imaging wasn't possible for androids but, Simon felt like he knew what Markus meant by that. Markus slowly stripped off his clothes. In anticipation, Simon was almost chewing his nails. Markus asked again, "Are you sure you want to do this?" The other android nodded before quickly getting down on his knees. Simon opened his mouth, letting Markus enter. He felt it harden around his lips.

   Markus grabbed onto Simon's hair, "Are you alright there?" Simon nodded slightly as tears went own his cheeks. Markus promptly wiped them off before admiring the blue hue that spread across Simon's cheeks and chest. Both were completely inexperienced so, Markus was prepared not to last very long. He began thrusting into the back of Simon's throat. Soon, he was coming down Simon's equivalent of a throat. He pulled back, letting Simon cough and regain his breath. Simon stood up shakily before smiling and hugging Markus before asking quietly, "You liked that, right?" Markus chuckled as he wiped the come off Simon's lip, "Of course I did."

 

\--

Any Requests?


	4. Chapter 4

 

Another request from [xXFrankenHeartXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFrankenHeartXx/pseuds/xXFrankenHeartXx)

_Connor finds a guitar in the back of Hank's closet and asks him to play it for him._

\- I sort of decided to make them already be in a relationship

* * *

 

   

    The two had been clearing out Hank's garage or more, Hank worked up a sweat just by watching Connor move boxes. In the corner of the garage, Connor spotted something that hadn't been touched in years. Hank noticed that Connor had been standing still for a while, "See anything back there?" Connor nodded before reaching back there to grab a guitar. Almost immediately, Hank remembered it. He used to play when he was in college, but, when he met his wife she would call it a juvenile thing to do so, he stopped. He missed his hobby for a while but, like anything, eventually, he forgot about it.  Connor examined it before asking, "Was this yours?" Hank blushed slightly, "No, it's not."

    Lying was something he did often, but, he didn't have a good reason to lie to Connor about his old hobby. Connor could tell it wasn't true because the only familiar fingerprints were ones of Hank's. "Oh, really?" He looked at the serial number before running it through his database of purchases he had access to. "It seems to me that you bought this from a Guitar Center, Hank." He huffed, "So what? I haven't even touched it in years." A grin spread across the android's face, "Won't you play something for me, please?"

   He shook his head, "I forgot." Connor looked at him sadly as he tried to guilt Hank into playing it for him. With a frown, Hank grabbed it and sat on an old lawn chair. The strings sounded awful as he began tuning it. Like any instrument, after no use for years, it sounded awful until it was tuned. Connor waited patiently as he heard the strings slowly sound in tune.

  Hank played a few chords before saying, "I might just remember something." Connor sat on top of one of the boxes that cluttered the garage. Hank cursed as he messed up the beginning, but, soon enough he was playing something that sounded quite nice. Connor listened intently, trying to remember every note. Humming softly to the tune, Hank began remembering more and more of the song. Hank eventually cursed quietly, "I, I forgot the rest of the song." Connor hopped off the edge of the box to kiss Hank's cheek, "It sounded great."

 Feel free to suggest anything you would want.


	5. Chapter 5

It's like a Purge AU where Gavin goes to rob a store where Connor is the only worker there.

 

* * *

 

  Looking out the window, all Connor could see was the rain. He couldn't tell that somebody was approaching the store and that somebody was armed. A timid knock made Connor turn his head, but before he could do anything the glass shattered and a man wearing a mask walked in. Connor took shallow breaths as the masked man, Gavin, approached him. "Give me your damn money, plastic dipshit." It was very easy to tell he was an android when his LED was whirring and clicking, displaying only red. "I-I'm afraid I can't do that, sir," he stumbled on his words as he tried to maintain composure. The man pulled a gun out of his pocket, "What do you mean you can't?"

   Connor closed his eyes, repeating to himself that he was only android and that his death wouldn't matter but, he couldn't bring himself to die so easily. He wouldn't come back, and he knew it. Gavin waited a moment before pressing the gun against the android's LED, "Are you frozen, bud?" Just as Connor was about to defend himself, a group of men was approaching. Gavin looked back at Connor, both were distressed. They knew what was going to happen, both of them were going to be shot and the store would be looted without a second thought.

   In a split second, the two seemed to establish a truce with no words. Gavin shoved the gun in his holster before Connor grabbed his arm, pulling him into the supply closet. Footsteps and shouting were all the two heard in the dark. Connor whispered quietly, "I can tell they're taking everything." Gavin whispered harshly, "I woulda done that too, y'know." A man tried to open the door to the closet but, in their haste, Connor had remembered to lock it.

   Gavin exhaled loudly in relief, but, it seemed that the man heard it. Connor covered Gavin's mouth with his hand. The android glared at Gavin before listening quietly to the group talk directly outside the door. Before Gavin could protest, Connor grabbed his hand and opened the door. The android seemed to have the whole deal calculated, as he proceeded to beat a man with his own gun. Gavin was in shock for a few moments before pulling out his gun and shooting the other men. Connor didn't have Gavin's luck because he was kneeling on the floor, covering his torso with his hands. Gavin knew he should've grabbed what he could and leave, but, the android had risked himself for him.

   He sat down next to him, "You good?" Connor glared at him for a moment before shaking his head, "My memory, I am going to, basically," he paused, "Die." Gavin cringed before peeling one of Connor's hands from his torso, he grasped it. "I knew it wouldn't have worked. I even worked the odds out in my head, I had a very slim chance of surviving. I thought you would've escaped as soon as I opened the door." Gavin huffed, "You'll be okay." Blue-blood dripped from Connor's lips as he spoke softly, "CyberLife stores won't open until morning. Nobody's going to pay to fix me." Gavin wanted to say he would pay, but, he knew that he had just been eager to trust anyone that showed him any sympathy turning the purge.

    Connor asked, "When I shut down, you'll remember me, at least during the purge?" Gavin could only nod, he didn't have the heart to shake his head. How could somebody forget being saved by an android? "Thank you, no human has ever," he stuttered, his LED flashed, "Treated me this well." Only minutes ago, Gavin had threatened to shoot Connor but, he did feel bad for the android.

  "No problem, what you did, I really respect. I wouldn't have had the courage to do that," Gavin gave him a grin. In Gavin's head, he was thinking about how he should have grabbed the cash and left. He shouldn't be sitting with an android on his deathbed. "My name is Connor," the android spoke quietly as if he felt that everybody in Detroit could hear him if he spoke any louder.

  "Mine's Gavin," Gavin replied only because he knew it was polite. Gavin would've considered the risk of helping Connor, but, before he knew it Connor's LED light faded and his eyes stayed open, almost frozen. He shook the android lightly, "Connor? Dude!" It was no use, he was certainly gone. Gavin gently used his fingers to close Connor's eyes. It was too late, returning a shutdown android would be a waste of time. He let go of Connor's hand before standing up and taking the money from the cash registers. "Happy purging," he called out to the android that was on the verge of shutting down or already shut down. 

 

After Connor's death, every single time Gavin passed the store he thought of the android that had been so kind to him. He felt guilty for it, but, he told himself it was only an android. Deep down, he knew that it wasn't just an android, it was something living, something that cared about him for the small amount of time they spent together. 

\---

I watched that new Purge movie and to say the least, I enjoyed it. Anybody got any requests?


	6. Chapter 6

_[justaweirdfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaweirdfangirl/pseuds/justaweirdfangirl) _ gave me this great idea:

_Hank comes home late and finds Connor playing Russian Roulette_

* * *

Recently, Connor had resorted to a pastime of Hank's that relied on luck. Although his mind automatically calculated the probability, he ignored it. Luck would decide if it was worth it to live. Luck and Hank's revolver would decide. The previous time he tried it, nothing happened. He sat down and pushed the gun into his leg. At work, people didn't seem to appreciate him and at home, Hank didn't seem to notice him. He pulled the trigger, expecting nothing but, he was wrong. He wailed out and his LED spun and clicked, giving him a plethora of error messages.

   He wanted to feel physical pain, but, he didn't feel anything like that, only fear. He was scared he would shut down if he didn't take care of the huge blue blood leak in his leg. Taking a rag, he pushed it in the gaping hole in his leg. He closed his eyes and just waited. He wasn't sure why he was just sitting there, but, with a huge wound, he didn't have much energy left. Hank opened the door with groceries in hand. After greeting Sumo, he went into the kitchen to see the second most horrifying thing he had ever seen. "Con! What the hell?"

   The android just groaned in response, his eyelids fluttering. He didn't have time to ask questions, so, he scooped Connor up into his arms. "I had told you my guns were off limits. This was the one thing I didn't want to happen." CyberLife stores would close soon, so he really needed to rush. He haplessly threw Connor into the back seat before driving to the local CyberLife store.

  Once he arrived, he nearly dragged Connor into the store. He was a hollering mess as he shouted at the human employees. Shelling out so much money on Connor would put stress on Hank's wallet, but, it was worth it and he knew it. They told him by tomorrow night the android would be fine, and he was relieved that they didn't ask him how the injuries occurred. The two had a lot to talk about, but, Hank was just glad Connor was safe. 

 --

Even if you think your request is weird go ahead and comment it. I've written some very weird stuff.


	7. Chapter 7

I got this spicy one from [Jung_Seoyeong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jung_Seoyeong/pseuds/Jung_Seoyeong) 

_Dom! Connor with Sub! Gavin/Kamski/Captain Allen_

I couldn't resist writing this. Sorry in advance? I've never written anything like this so, yikes.

* * *

 

 It was revenge, or at least that's what Connor told himself, but, they all knew it wasn't for revenge. They all enjoyed it more than they'd ever say aloud. "You all are so beautiful like this," Connor grinned sweetly at the three who sat at the edge of the bed, naked. The light was low in Kamski's room which was where they agreed to meet. The android looked at the three, "Elijah has never met you two. Make him feel special, won't you?" Connor knew that Captain Allen kept glancing at Elijah the whole time they were together.

   Captain Allen had to admit that Elijah was attractive, very attractive. Gavin mumbled, "Can we get on with this?" Connor raised an eyebrow and then chuckled, "What was that?" Gavin looked up, gaining confidence, "Can we get on with this?" His harsh tone only impressed Connor, "Alright. Maybe I am wasting time." He took out some lotion he had found in the bathroom before saying, "Elijah, prepare Gavin." Elijah snatched the bottle before taking the generous amount and rubbing it all over his hands. Connor and Allen watched silently as Kamski's finger entered Gavin. Gavin's eyes shut and his eyebrows furrowed, Kamski soon apologized. Gavin whined for more which, made Elijah turn ahead to Connor.

   The android nodded, "Give him more. Go ahead." He entered a second finger, he nearly howled. Allen still watched with an erection that was quite substantial so, he rubbed himself, but, Connor noticed and gave him a stern look. Once Gavin and Elijah were done, Connor got up. He instructed Elijah to help out Allen because he knew Allen was quite attracted to the wealthy man. Connor pressed himself against Gavin's entrance before pushing in abruptly. The man shivered and gasped, but, Connor wasn't paying much attention. He was too busy watching Elijah lick Allen's tip. Allen held onto Elijah's hair like a lifeline, moaning softly. After they both finished, they all were exhausted.

  Gavin got off just by touching himself after everything had occurred and Elijah did the same. Connor was completely exhausted and the other three knew it. Elijah approached the android, "You alright?" Connor nodded with a small smile, "It's pretty draining, I'm fine." Elijah kissed his cheek before getting up. Gavin and Captain Allen had left a while ago, but, Elijah asked Connor to keep him company and Connor didn't want to go back to CyberLife. When Elijah returned from the bathroom, Connor was already in rest mode under the blankets. Elijah got into bed next to him. Connor was sensitive and Elijah knew it after something so harsh. He knew he shouldn't leave the android alone like Gavin and Allen did.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Another one from [Jung_Seoyeong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jung_Seoyeong/pseuds/Jung_Seoyeong) saying:

Kamski _has isolated himself because he has depression and anxiety and the time when Connor and Hank showed up at his home Connor noticed. After the Revolution,_ Kamski _sent all Chloe’s free. But they were worried about him and told Connor so Connor comes to visit_ Kamski _and boom Dom! Connor taking care of Sub! Depressed_ Kamski _. No sex please just cute fluff_

This one is a bit longer, I may make two parts. I most likely will.

* * *

After hearing from the Chloes, Connor was quite worried about Elijah. The department gave Connor a search warrant because many people were speculating that he had injured himself or worse. He knocked on the door shouting, "It's Connor, the android sent by CyberLife. I came to check on you." The only response he got was silence. The door was locked, he only had one option. After kicking down the door, he called out, "Mr. Kamski?" He stepped forward and called out, "Elijah!" He knocked on every door he came across until he reached the kitchen. Elijah sat with legs crossed on the floor quietly humming. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked nearly starved.

   Connor approached him carefully, "Elijah?" The humming stopped and he looked up at Connor, "What are you doing here?" He kneeled next to him, "Some Chloes told me that you might be in trouble." Elijah mumbled under his breath, not making eye contact, "Chloe." Connor nodded before asking, "I hope you don't mind but, I need to take your vitals." Connor reached for Elijah's arm but, he pulled away. Connor had brought a bag of simple medical equipment in case of a scenario like this. After pulling out the blood pressure meter, he asked again, "Elijah, it would be easier to do this if you gave me your arm." Elijah gently rolled the sleeve up on his shirt, letting Connor put the cuff around his arm.

  The man let out a small sound when it tightened on his arm so, Connor said quietly, "It's alright, Mr. Kamski."  After checking his glucose levels and heart rate, he had to address the next issue. "When was the last time you ate?" Elijah shrugged, "Mm, while ago. I'm fine, Connor. You just caught me at a bad time." Connor didn't buy it, "Are you sure? What have you been doing since the Chloes left?" The man folded his arms, "Not too much. I feel all this guilt from the revolution." Being the founder of CyberLife would give somebody a lot of trauma after their own creations turned on them. Connor felt like he understood as he packed away his equipment. He stood up, scanning the kitchen, "Let me make you something to eat, you seem to be undereating." Elijah gradually got up before rubbing his eyes and stumbling to a nearby stool. Connor asked him, "What would you like to drink, Mr. Kamski?" He took a moment to respond, "Tea, or whatever is easiest." After passing him the tea, Elijah grinned, "Thanks, Connor."

   It was odd, he was back alongside his creator. It was painful to see somebody who he held in such high esteem to be struggling like this. Once Elijah was finished eating and Connor had cleaned the plate, Elijah said, "You can leave, Connor. I don't want to be a bother." He shook his head, "It's not a problem at all. I just want to make sure you're fine." Elijah just chuckled. They both knew Elijah wasn't totally fine. He hopped off the stool before Connor said, "I don't mean to be rude, but, I do think it's time you took a shower." Elijah gave him a small glare, saying, "It's not like anybody's going to visit me anytime soon." Connor said sternly, "Now you are just being unreasonable, you will feel so much better. It looks like a rat's nest now."

  Elijah huffed, "I didn't program you to be so rude." Connor LED flickered as he said, "You didn't program androids to have emotions either." The man glared up at Connor before walking to the restroom. Connor took the time Elijah took in the shower to look around. It was a mess, he bet that the man must have used the Chloes to clean up for him.

  He didn't blame Elijah for that as he began to pick up the trash that was left on one of the tables. Elijah came back with his hair still matted, "You happy?" Connor shook his head, "You know you should brush it too." Elijah shrugged, he truly wasn't acting like himself. The android frowned, "This is scary, you aren't acting as," he thought of a good way to put it, "Cryptic? No, I mean, knowledgeable, yes." Connor thought that Elijah didn't have his aura of mystery, or more, his puzzling statements and open-ended questions. The man didn't even look back at Connor. He felt incredibly guilty that the androids had risen up because of how he programmed them. At least he had left CyberLife years ago.

  Connor offered to fix Kamski's hair, which the man accepted. Connor found Elijah's hairbrush. He parted Elijah's hair before brushing it softly, "Sorry, it's going to hurt. It's quite matted." He held his breath and clenched his fists each time his hair got caught in the brush. He mumbled a thank you after Connor was done. The android grinned, "No problem." The attention, although not human, was very comforting to Kamski who had spent the last few weeks in solitude. He got up and began walking to his study, "I think I might read, you can go if you'd like."

  Connor shook his head, "Unless you really want me to, I don't think it'd be best. You still seem off, I should make sure you still eat and take care of yourself." Elijah knew that Connor was desperately making up things just to stay. He was flattered, he truly was. Once Elijah sat down, he asked Connor, "If you were me, would you have felt bad for creating a," he tilted his head slightly, "Uprising, of some sort." Connor stood frozen, it felt like the empathy test all over again. Elijah chuckled and added as a joke, "I'm asking for a friend." Connor understood the sarcasm which made him grin, "Oh, I see. A hypothetical. It's not your fault, you brought lives, of some sort, to the world. I wouldn't be here and, I like to think you left deviancy as an option on purpose as an escape." Elijah reached for a book before saying quietly, "Maybe I did."

   The uncomfortable silence occurred once Elijah began reading so, Connor just stood in the corner of the room like a shadow. He peered up from his book, "You can read if you'd like. I got tons of books, I'm sure something would interest you." He silently nodded and he brought himself to the bookshelf. A small CD player was placed on the edge of the shelf which intrigued the android. As Elijah watched Connor quietly, he pressed a button on it to see a CD tray open. With a new sense of energy, Elijah said, "Go ahead, you can play it if you'd like."

  Connor looked back to see the man watching him intently like he was some sort of animal at the zoo. Even though Elijah had created the androids, he still felt that they had so much more that he never intended. The android turned back and played the CD. He listened for a few seconds before scanning the book titles. A book about artificial intelligence seemed interesting to Connor after pulling out the book, Elijah grinned as he asked, "What did you pick?" As soon as Connor showed him the cover, "Predictable, I see you're interested in your own fabric. That stuff is at the core of what makes you, an android." The book was just chosen because he thought the cover looked nice, but, Elijah seemed to read into it far more than Connor did.

  After a few hours of Elijah reading his book, Connor said, "I think you should eat soon." Connor wanted to make sure he ate the recommended amount, he visibly looked skinner and a scale didn't need to tell him that. He put down his book and shrugged, "I guess I could." The walk to the kitchen was quite long because of the massive size of Elijah's 'home.' It wasn't like any home Connor had been exposed to, it was a massive complex but, Elijah called it home. Without the Chloes and his job, he must be bored.

  After leaving Cyberlife a long time ago, he probably hadn't taken up any big project since then. Elijah sat down and watched as Connor opened nearly every cupboard and drawer to see what was inside. After pacing around the kitchen a few times, Connor decided on making Elijah a sandwich. It was simple and in his programming thanks to Elijah, the man himself. The man thanked him before saying, "You can sit down if you'd like, Connor." He pulled out a chair next to him and he watched the man eat silently. He noticed, but, he didn't say anything. Once he was done, Elijah mumbled about how he was tired. Connor couldn't stop the man from sleeping, so, he let him.

  While Elijah was trying to sleep, Connor just wandered around the complex. Elijah couldn't sleep, he'd been having so many issues with sleep. The guilt he felt from causing the android uprising made him feel awful. He was used to being alone, but, when he had his androids around him he didn't feel lonely. Connor seemed to be more interesting to Elijah, he certainly was smarter than his dear Chloes. Tossing and turning, he still couldn't sleep. He always needed to sleep with the light on, ever since he was young.

   Connor came to check on him, he had assumed Elijah was sleeping, so, he could turn off the lights. As soon as he opened the door, he felt his heart sink, "Uh, Mr. Kamski. It's late, are you alright?" The man turned, "Huh? Sure I am." Connor walked forward, "Yeah? Do you need anything?" Elijah grunted, "God! Connor, you really don't need to do this. Don't you want to deviate, or something?" Connor sat down at the edge of the bed, "No, I enjoy it. At least when I'm helping somebody that isn't a jerk. If I am bothering you, I will stop." The man grinned, at least the android didn't think he was a jerk.

  "Thanks, Connor, but, uh, can you stay here? For tonight?"  Connor nodded with a smile, "I'd love to." The android stood in the corner but, it seemed to creep Elijah out. "Connor? I'm sure you're not comfortable there, I know androids need to go into their rest cycle." Of course, he knew, he made them. Connor stepped out of the corner and Elijah scooted over, "You could rest here." The android didn't see anything wrong with the suggestion so, where a man would've hesitated, Connor just got in next to him. The man eventually fell asleep after watching the android's fake breathing for a while, but, Connor was still awake. The android sensed that Elijah must have experienced so much trauma from freeing the androids or even, creating them in the first place. 

\--

Two parter? Maybe.  


	9. Chapter 9

Some Gavin & Connor established relationship fluff.

* * *

 

 

 Connor had been cleaning up the house when Gavin came in fuming. After dropping his bag down on the couch, he slumped down and turned on the television. Connor walked up to him, "Are you alright?" Gavin scoffed, he wasn't alright. Somebody else had gotten the promotion that Gavin strived to obtain. Connor sat next to him and said gently, "You need to tell me if you're upset.

   You can tell me anything, Gavin." He sighed, "It's dumb, but, Ben got that damn promotion! The new salary and everything." The android tilted his head slightly, "Yeah, I'm sorry. You deserved it."Even if Connor didn't mean it, Gavin knew that receiving praise from Connor felt nice. "Statistically, you are better at your job than him," Connor said after kissing Gavin's cheek.

   The man chuckled, of course, Connor had to be technical but, at least the android honestly felt that Gavin should've gotten the promotion. "Thanks, Connor," he kissed the android's cheek which caused a faint blue hue to cover his cheeks. Connor placed his hands on Gavin's shoulder, gently massaging the tense muscles. He spoke quietly, "It's alright, you have a great job as it is."

  Gavin just grumbled in response as Connor rubbed his shoulders. "You like that, right?" Gavin nodded with a grin, "Yeah, totally." Once Connor realized the effect it had on Gavin's body other than loosening up his muscles, he stopped abruptly with a small blush. Gavin looked down at himself and chuckled, "Oh, Connor! I'm sorry." Connor just smiled back and shook his head, "You're fine. I'll go make some dinner for you." With a smile, Gavin said, "Thanks!" Certainly, luck was on Gavin's side because he had such a great partner. 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks, [xXFrankenHeartXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFrankenHeartXx/pseuds/xXFrankenHeartXx) 

North, Simon, Markus, and Josh play truth or dare. North dares Simon to sit in Markus's lap. All Markus wants to know is why Simon's blushing and why Simon hasn't taken his hand out of his lap since he started sitting on his lap. 

* * *

 

  North had wanted to play truth or dare for a while; finally, they caved into her wish. They all sat in a circle on the floor. First Josh dared North to not breathe for the rest of the game. It was more of an inconvenience considering they didn't need to breathe but, it was something that was a habit. With a beaming grin, North dared Simon to sit in Markus' lap the whole game.

  Simon glared at North before getting up and slowly sitting down on the larger android's lap. Markus didn't seem to understand why Simon had thirium rushing to his head. Simon could barely pay attention as he was trying to hide his obvious embarrassment. When Markus moved slightly, it caused Simon to almost yelp. North had known Simon's feelings toward Markus; she was trying her best to help Simon out, but, it was only making it worse. Markus' obliviousness to the situation only further edged on the discomfort.

  Simon's arousal was more noticeable than ever, Markus only noticed how squirmish the other android was. Slipping his hand in between his thighs alleviated some pressure but, it wasn't enough for him. Eventually, Markus made a comment about how often Simon moved in his lap which caused Simon's face to burn with shame as he moved off Markus. Josh joked about how Simon was cheating his dare by stopping early, but, once Simon glared at him, neither commented on it again. At the end of the game, everyone except Markus and Simon left.

  Markus turned to Simon, "Hey, buddy. Are you alright?" It was embarrassing that Markus didn't understand why Simon was so visibly distressed. He mumbled, his voice more mechanical, "No." Even wrapping an arm around Simon didn't seem to relax him. "I didn't mean to upset you, Simon," his voice was quieter than usual. The smaller android looked up at him and asked, "Do you understand why I was moving about?" Markus blushed slightly and nodded, "I was trying to give you a hard time but, I didn't know you wouldn't enjoy it." Simon leaned forward and gave him a chaste kiss, mumbling against him, "I did enjoy it."

\---

I'm thinking of writing a multi chapter fic on a farmer au, would you rather see Connor/Gavin or Connor/Hank

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

This one's from[ MarkusPerez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkusPerez/pseuds/MarkusPerez)

Farmer AU with Dad!Hank chasing Gavin around with a shotgun because he ain't having Gavin corrupt his son

* * *

 

 Gavin had only agreed to meet with Connor if his father wasn't there. Connor knew that Hank wouldn't be gone but, he managed to convice Gavin to trust him. The two had agreed to meet behind the barn. Connor made the excuse that he was feeding some animals and Gavin said that he was going to the store. Gavin was from the property next to them so, it was a long walk but, Connor always was worth it.  Sounds of animals were all that Connor heard as he leaned against the rickety barn as he waited for Gavin. Eventually, Gavin showed up with a large grin. "Are you sure your old man isn't here?" Connor nodded and wrapped his arms around Gavin's neck, "Just relax!" The smaller man leaned forward to kiss Connor; Gavin heard a small noise but, he ignored it.

 All he wanted to do was focus on Connor. Hank knew that Connor must have been lying but, there was only one way to find out. After making the trek to where Connor was, he silently waited until Gavin arrived. A gunshot of warning caused Gavin to clutch onto Connor's jacket. As Connor continued to kiss him, Hank had seen enough. Gavin pulled back making eye contact with Hank. The old man shouted, "Get away from my son!" As Hank got closer to Gavin, he began running. Initially, he was frozen but now he was running as fast as possible but, so was Hank.   
  
  Hank knew he couldn't kill the kid but, he needed to scare him. Once Gavin was out of sight, he returned to find Connor crying. He said with a sneer, "I don't believe he'll be coming back, I'm not letting you leave the house. You're grounded." Connor wiped his eyes, "For how long?" Hank pulled Connor's arm, "Indefinitely." The young man wanted to fight, but he knew that would bring him nothing.

 

**A Week Later**

 Gavin missed Connor dearly but, he was too horrified of Hank to go near him. Finally, he decided that he would sneak into Connor's window at night. It was late at night, or more early morning. He was well aware that Connor wasn't allowed to leave outside because he hadn't seen him do yard work in a week.  He started by throwing rocks at the window until Connor woke up. He opened the window; squinting until he recognized Gavin. The distance wasn't too far, only five feet at most. Connor leaned out, giving a hand as he helped pull Gavin up. He asked again harshly, "Are you sure your old man isn't here?" This time Connor just smiled, "Yeah, I am."

 

-

I could see this being more than this short thing but, is there any requests? 


End file.
